barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Frederick's Kingdom
King Frederick's kingdom is a location in Barbie as Rapunzel. The members of its royal family are the king, his two sons Prince Stefan and Prince Tommy, his three daughters Princess Melody, Princess Lorena and Princess Katrina, and Stefan's wife. It is the neighboring kingdom to King Wilhelm's. History King Wilhelm claimed for many years that King Frederick kidnapped his daughter, Rapunzel, when in actuality, a witch named Gothel did. Rapunzel had been living with Gothel in a castle hidden behind a magic wall ever since she had been kidnapped as a baby. This way, she would never be found. Frederick and Wilhelm's kingdoms feuded, with Wilhelm's men destroying things in Frederick's kingdom, as well as leaving traps. Rapunzel owned a magical paintbrush that Wilhelm and his wife had given her when she was a baby, and she used it to paint a portal to let her leave her tower. Stefan met Rapunzel when she saved Katrina from a trap after discovering the kingdom. He explained to Rapunzel the situation the kingdoms were in, which she thought was foolish. Rapunzel went back to Gothel and was locked in a tower for leaving Gothel's castle. Stefan asked Frederick when the feud would end, and was told it would they had gotten revenge for Wilhelm's acts. Frederick also explained that Stefan may be responsible for defeating Wilhelm one day, when he became king, insinuating that Frederick did not expect the feud to end soon at all. Rapunzel went back to the kingdom the following day and was immediately greeted by Stefan, who had been looking for her with guards ever since she left. Rapunzel told Stefan her name, but asked him not to tell her his. They go to a silversmith to find out who made the paintbrush. The silversmith told Rapunzel that his brother had made the brush, but he lived in Wilhelm's kingdom. Stefan added that no one had travelled between the kingdom since the feud began. Later, Stefan invites Rapunzel to a masquerade ball at his castle that night. Stefan speaks to his father about his upcoming birthday, and asks him if he can invite Wilhelm; Stefan believed that they should be the ones to forgive Wilhelm so the feud would end, but Frederick wholeheartedly disagreed. At the ball, Stefan told Frederick that he was waiting for Rapunzel, because she liked him for his personality and not his royalty lineage, which she was unaware of. Frederick expressed interest in meeting her. Gothel realized that Rapunzel was leaving her tower to go to the ball, so she cut off Rapunzel's hair and locked her in her tower. Gothel went to the ball so that she could trick Stefan into thinking she was Rapunzel, by wearing a mask and using Rapunzel's hair as a wig. After getting Stefan to follow her away from the party, she tried to attack him with magic. Rapunzel got out of her tower with help from her friends, Penelope and Hobie, and flew to Stefan's rescue. Tommy, Melody, Katrina and Lorena try to help Stefan fight off Gothel. Meanwhile, Wilhelm and his men arrive to attack Frederick's castle. Stefan gets back to the castle to see Wilhelm sword-fighting with his father, so he fights some of Wilhelm's men. Gothel comes to the castle and distracts the men from fighting after Wilhelm recognizes her. Gothel reveals to Stefan and the kings that she knew Wilhelm long ago, and thought that he loved her. Wilhelm never loved Gothel, and married another woman and had Rapunzel with her. Gothel kidnapped Rapunzel as revenge because she believed that, if she and Wilhelm had gotten married, they would have had their own child; she believed that Rapunzel was rightfully her daughter. Rapunzel, who had already arrived at the castle, overheard this news. She entered the ballroom and Gothel intended to kill Rapunzel and her friends there and then. However, Stefan stopped Gothel just in time by knocking her. This made Gothel accidentally hit a chandelier, and it crashed on the ground and started a fire. Rapunzel ran away to her portal, and, when Gothel caught up with her, said she forgave Gothel because she wanted nobody to suffer anymore. Gothel refused to listen to Rapunzel, so she was tricked into going through the portal and becoming trapped in the tower with no way out. Stefan, Wilhelm, Frederick and a guard worked together to put the fire out in the ballroom. Rapunzel greets them and is reunited with Wilhelm, who apologizes to Frederick for the feud. They forgive each other, and Rapunzel and Stefan get married. People from both kingdoms were guests at the wedding, including the silversmith and his twin. Rapunzel and Stefan moved into their own palace with Hobie, Penelope, and Penelope's father Hugo. Category:Barbie as Rapunzel Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations